


вloody ιɴѕтιɴcтѕ

by ShatteringDesire (orphan_account)



Series: Pretty much dropped stories. [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Bloody Instincts, Dark, Dark!Naruto, Feral Behavior, Gen, Gore, Hope, Isolated, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Naruto AU, Psychological Trauma, Teen Angst, Trauma, Traumatized!Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ShatteringDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzumaki Naruto, barely five-years old, had woke up at a gruesome sight with blood splattered all over him, and it traumatized him; making his personality different, and not for the better. </p><p>All of that said, Sarutobi Hiruzen knew it would later on bite the council in the ass when they decided to isolate the boy.  </p><p>(No pairings, unless Canon, at least not for now.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	вloody ιɴѕтιɴcтѕ

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is just a project I'm working on – see how I can make Naruto different by making him traumatized at a tender age and forcing him to be different, personality-wise. Why? Because I see tons of stupid fics like that up on FF.Net, not that some aren't good, it's just that . . . well. They are sometimes almost about the same thing, or the pairing is something I adore, but I just got sick of reading them.

  
_Gasp._   
  
Uzumaki Naruto stared in complete horror and confusion at the sight of crimson liquid splattered all over, squishy looking organs sprawled about the ground in a gruesome manner and a head with a pair of terror-filled brown orbs void of life stared right back into Naruto’s blue ones.   
  
_Whimper._   
  
Trembling, his knees gave in, the five-year old boy plopped into a puddle of the crimson liquid, staining his old, blue shorts with it, and a chill went through the boys’ body  when it soaked through the clothes.  
  
“A-Ah…”  
  
His soft, slightly marred lips quivered and it irritated the wounds on them as they trembled and his widen orbs watched in horror at the sight of blood dripping and guts trailing down the wall in front of him with a disgusting  _plop!_   
  


  


  
A scream ripped throughout Konohagakure no Sato, ruining the silent night, and everyone felt something rip a piece of their hearts when they recognized the hysteria and fright within the scream that were still awake. It startled the ones who knew the owner of the voice right off the bat, the brat was always smiling and seemed like nothing bothered him and it made them think; what could possibly make that... make  _that_  boy cry out like that? It scared them, and they prayed that nobody was foolish enough to harm the boy.  
  


  


  
The young blonde boy ignored the _squish_ his feet made from the blood that drowned and made itself home beneath his feet as ran, running, fearing for his life as his eyes darted around wildly – almost feral, yet there was confusion and unadulterated terror in both his movements and eyes. However, he was reasonably confused – he didn’t understand, because one moment he was walking home, and the next he was staring at a horrifying sight no one his age should ever see, but when has life ever truly been light on anyone? Almost never, otherwise, you must have Lady Luck on your side in _everything._ And Naruto knew this, not all the technical theories or anything like that since he’s but just a child, but the fact he was unlucky with just about everything to do with life, yet unbelievably lucky when it came to games.  
  
Naruto then rounded around a corner, almost home, his frighten and lack of understanding of what was happening seems to have upped his speed to that of a panther, and his already wide blue eyes widen even more and his gave a heart-breaking yelp when he bumped into a black figure.  
  
The black-figure was startled and felt horror grip his chest tightly when he glanced down to see the blonde-boy covered in blood and staring at them with pure terror in those usually bright, happy, almost-innocent-like blue orbs of his. The feeling in chest tighten even more when his single, only visible, wide eye caught the youngest of the two mumble, almost mouthed words that would taunt him for years to come.  
  
“Don’ hurt me…  please  … I didn’t do anything… please, don’ hurt me, please…” Tears glazed the not-even five-year olds vision as he curled himself in a fetal position, hands holding his head in a protective motion.   
  


  


  
A sigh broke through an old man’s lungs, “What can you tell me happened, Hatake-san?”  
  
“Well, I can’t really say anything worth value,  however, ” Nineteen-year old Hatake Kakashi cleared his throat, distinctly uncomfortable and exhausted as it was quite late, but he still kept holding our young blonde, blue-eyed hero in a hold an older brother would carry their younger brother. “When I came in contact with Naruto when I went to go see what the screaming was about, he was terrified and scared. He had every right, seeing as he encountered such a… disgusting scene. It makes me believe either he was been set up to come the scene or he came upon the act of… that  and he tried to run away, slipped, and got up and bumped into me.”  
  
In other words; you do not know, but you believe the child is innocent and or is a victim,  the Hokage thought, stuffing a sigh as he eyed the young children in front of him. Both of them have grown up rather quickly, and have seen something that made them lose their innocence they have as a child in a very similar fashion.  
  
He did not like it, but he cannot do a thing about it. Just as he could not stop the council from coming to the decision of isolating the boy the next morning.   
  
All for the safety of the Village, they said, they were willing to have the boy fend for himself somewhere they could protect him, but away from the Village where he would not be able to communicate with people his age; forcing him to grow up even more. At least twenty-five percent of the village disagreed with the thought, of both Shinobi and Civilians, but they knew they could not stop them even with their protests, it was worth a try. That gave the old Hokage some pleasure, despite having to send the young boy away. It seems not everyone despises the boy despite what he carries.  
  
Perhaps,  the aged leader of Konohagakure mused,  he will grow up better by himself. An old man can hope, right?

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ahem._ Yeah, this is just a little project I've been wondering if I should post or not, but decided to just to see if I'll get any good (and bad) results of what you - the reader - thinks of the prologue. And yes, I am totally aware that the title is lame, cliche, and stupid; but I can't think of anything else right now. Besides, don't you think the title and prologue fits together well enough since you can sort of see the cliche-ness in it?


End file.
